My Egyptian Assassin
by Chinkochii
Summary: I live by the shadows, I master the darkness. I am a weapon to destroy , not to love. Yet, I see the silhouette of my enemy and I feel .. love. RB


"Ryou." The Pharaoh Atemu called. He had a plan to catch that Tomb Robber. Once and for all. Tomb Robber Bakura has already stolen many of Egypt's fine artifacts, and he was not willing to let him strike his father's burial chamber. He chuckled. Oh, revenge was sweet. Why hadn't he thought of this before ?

Out of the shadows of the heavily decorated room came a figure covered with a brown cloak, successfully hiding who was its wearer. It was easy to see that it had a lean shaped body, but under that cloak was hidden one of the dangerous men in all of Egypt. The Pharaohs top assassin. Ryou Bakura. He was dressed in tan silk pants, with the craftsmanship made by Egyptians, and a thin, soft-like cream tank top, and on his arm was an armband that symboled he worked for the Pharaoh Atemu. He carried with him two twin double daggers, and was also a skilled archer, but preferred to stay with his daggers. The figure went towards the Pharaoh, and bowed low, then lifted its head. Ryou was handsome. Not beautiful, but gorgeously handsome. His albino hair was soft, but had a sense of warning, that shielded his face. His skin, was no longer a pallid white , like it was when he came here, but a beautiful light tan, that blended in with his chocolate brown eyes, that were sharpened, but not too much, as to not show that he still was an innocent. He pulled down the head of his cloak, so that the Pharoah was able to see that he was clearly Ryou Bakura.

" I have a project for you. It has to deal with the cat-like Tomb-Robber. I assume you know who he is ? " Atemu questioned, knowing fully well that Ryou has been looking for the infamous Tomb-Robber ever since he came from his town, sadly to say, was the burned down Kuru Eruna, which was also where Bakura was from, believe it or not, but from different sects.

" Yes, my Liege. First name Bakura, last name Kurai. Survivor of Kuru Eruna. ." Ryou bristled. He wanted to kill that Tomb-Robber for stealing his mothers only jewels. Bakura just had to go and steal the belongings of his only loving mother, his mother was everything to Ryou. He had messed with the wrong man. Bakura was certainly going to pay for it. No matter how skilled Bakura was, he was going to beat that Tomb Robber into a bloody, fucking pulp. His mother was everything to him. How dare that fool steal his mothers jewels. Stupid imbecilic moron. He was going to pay.

" Of course. Well, you have to stalk this Tomb-Robber- but not as you always do. You are to act as an abused child. I know that you are seventeen, so make it good. That Tomb Robber cannot be in the living realm in the coming of two months. In this time, I want you to find out everything about him. Anything you can. Then, bring him to me. After, kill him here. I want to make sure he does die, and the Devourer of Souls shall give him his judgement. Do you understand Ryou? Not following my directions would certainly be a dangerous thing to do. " Atemu narrowed his eyes. Sure, Ryou has killed every leader he needed, but if Ryou, for some catastrophic reason, decides to abandon him, he wouldn't know what to do, but to kill Ryou. He didn't want to do that, especially since Ryou was a close friend of his.

"Ryou smiled, which showed perfect straight, white teeth. " Of course not, Atemu. You know that I wouldn't go against you. No matter how good looking this Tomb Robber is, though I doubt he has any good looks, would I leave you. I rather throw myself into a boiling pot of gold. Though, when does this mission start?" Ryou questioned. He wanted to know how the hell was he going to look abused if he had no scars, or bruises whatsoever. He didn't like to get hurt, so that was why all his murders was fast, and had no proof that it was him who did it. And, since he guarded the inside of the Pharaoh's room at night, many suspected he was the Pharaoh's bed slave, but certainly wasn't. He wasn't that low. Sure, he went another way, than the straight one, but he was searching for the right one. If there was actually one like that. He was an innocent, and he damn liked it that way. The last person who tried to touch him, ended up with his head cut off, and other certain body parts that left them dead, but not before suffering in a slow, painful way.

Atemu's gaze softened, when hearing Ryou's words. Of course Ryou wasn't going to leave him. How foolish he thought that of his ever faithful servant. He looked over Ryou. Ryou was a very tempting human, almost like a fallen angel. Beautiful but dangerous. He rather likes the sweet ones, and that definitely wasn't Ryou. Ryou had his own twisted ways of love. And he did not want an example of any of it. But he knew well that he had his own koi, and he like Yugi better than Ryou. And for starters, Ryou wanted to find a soul mate, and he definitely wasn't his soul mate. Oh well. " Tomorrow, at dawn, but before Ra shines his light on us. You will be hit to cover that you truly are an abused child, I am sorry to say. But -" Atemu was cut off when a dagger whizzed passed his head, and made a thin cut on his ear. He felt the crimson blood drip down off his ear, and unto his tunic.

" No way in the underworld would I let Malik beat me, He's my fucking best friend Atemu! " Ryou yelled viciously, adreline pumping, but glad that he didn't hit the target. Malik was another one of the Pharoah's assassins, second best. Malik's job was to torture the souls that were captured from raids, or victims of the Pharaohs wrath. Currently in this torture room was Teana. The ugly, blasted bitch. May she rot in Amnut's stomach, and not give him indigestion. She was definitely the devil's incarnation. Friendship this , friendship that. Why can't she just shut her mouth up . Ryou just will never understand what was wrong with that whore from the underworld. Malik also was his back up incase anything went wrong with a hit. Which was never, with Ryou's record.

Atemu snickered. " Why? You yourself told me you're a soft masochist. What's a little beating to you? don't want you feminine skin to be filled with different colors ?" Atemu wiped the blood off his tunic an removed the dagger that was embedded into his throne. He threw it at Ryou who swiftly caught it by the handle, and hid it away.

" ... shut up Atemu. That's one of the reasons. And I am not feminine. And you better stop laughing before I cut your air supply off sooner that you suspect." Atemu stopped. He knew fully well that Ryou wouldn't do it, but when he saw those earthen orbs stare at him, muscles tensed, and ready to get his dagger. He didn't know what to think. Better be safe than sorry.

" Fine then. I expect you to be ready and damaged by sundown. You are dismissed." Atemu swiftly told ryou to leave. Letting himself breathe the breath he didn't know he was holding until now. / Now I know how his victim's feel. I would hate to be bakura right now./ He sighed when he saw Ryou's shadow leave the throne room.

Ryou pulled his hood back on and quickly left the room. /God damn stuck up Pharoah. Thinking he can dismiss him like that. Wish I could really show him, but he gives good money. It would certainly be a pleasure for me to- / Ryou's thinking quickly stopped when he heard a rustle from the outside of the Pharoah's temple. He narrowed his eyes. Someone was here. Then, he saw them. There were barbarians. Nineteen of them. There were more than he usually killed, which at the most were ten. This was going to be a very tough battle.

/Oh great. Well then, guess its time to play./ Ryou thought, and he shifted slowly into a fighting stance as they circled him. All of them were large brutes of men, and carrying clubs with broken nail pieces stuck on and great swords, and some, even lances of some sort.

" barbarians, I am sure that you would not like to mess with me. Now go rob some lady and leave me be.'' Ryou said in a dangerously demanding voice, Giving them a chance to back out. He was not a cold-blooded murderer, and chose to not kill rather than kill. He always give the opposing team a chance to back out. Only the smart ones do. And he hasn't met one that smart yet.

" I think not, o bed slave of the Pharoah. What could a small person like you do to me and my comrades?" Said the leader, who was bigger than all of them, and carried a huge knife that looked like a butcher's knife, but triple sized. He pointed at how Ryou looked, and since a few pieces of his hair was showing, \they were long, and his weapons were not visible. So , to him, Ryou was a female whore. Which made Ryou's blood boil. How dare this big brute of a man compare on e of the dangerous men in Egypt to a common house whore !

" Plenty. And how dare you call me a mere bed slave of the Pharoah. I am an assassin. Though, you won't be able to tell anyone this because you will die . " Ryou spat at the scum before him , these words. At this, Ryou grabbed both his daggers, and jumped up. He jumped pretty high, since he needed this skill to go over walls of many of his victim's houses. He charged down at one of the many barbarians that surrounded him, trying to poke him through with their lance, or slashing at the air wildly, to see if he hit something. Ryou inwardly smirked. Pitiful fools. Anubis will be pleased to be rid of these idiocracies that were actually called men. He jabbed one in the throat , and sliced another right through the head. Both died fast, since both daggers were sharp, and well used. As he went down, he crouched down, nearly touching the floor, and replaced his dagger with a thin bladed sword, which he carried behind his back. He sliced his sword in a crescent shape, and went back. He cut off nearly seven pairs of feet, which left them all hissing in pain. Many of them were charging at each other, not knowing where Ryou was. He quickly cut through three men's heads right through the middle, and they died quickly. He dodged a club, but got punched in the stomach. He almost winced, but decide better not , and sliced the man's head off. He then killed off the remaining morons with a swift stab to their wicked hearts. He continued fighting, trying to dodge as many attacks, but could not possible go off unharmed. He still had to locate the leader. He dodged and slashed, trying to figure out where the colossal image of their leader was hidden./ Couldn't have been far, and even if it was , I would still see him./ All that was left was the leader. Ryou's eye's widened a little bit. He hadn't even bruised the humongous man. No one had been able to dodge his attacks, let alone come off unscathed. / Well then, guess I'll just have to finish him off./ Ryou smirked , but it was hidden by his hood. After all this fighting, his hood still was secured safely around his head. He sped towards the mans left, switched his blade to his right hand, and slashed. But it was abruptly stopped by the mans sword. / What! Impossible/ Ryou thought panicking. Even how huge the man is, he couldn't have possible stopped my sword. Its like stopping a lance with a blanket. The armband that symbolized he worked for the Pharoah fell from his arm from all the sweat that he had. It fell to the ground.

/ calm down Ryou. Find his weakness. Then, attack/ Ryou jumped backward. The man charged at him. When the leader lifted up his blade, Ryou slashed across the mans chest. It made a huge blood-gushing gash on the leaders chest. The leader just smirked, and tooks his finder and brushed it across his chest, and licked his finger off. The leader smugly replied," is that all you can do, bed-slave, or might I say, unknown assassin, then I am greatly disappointed." The leader slashed at Ryou, and it hit Ryou's sword, and disabled it from Ryou's hand. Ryou was in trouble. He then cut again, this time, dislodging Ryou's dagger from his hand. Ryou , backed away, and tripped over a rock. " bye bye, o bed-slave." The leader replied, raising the blade over Ryou.

/ No, No, NO! This wasn't how it was supposed to end. I ... I was to be the greatest Assassin ever known, with a lover. Now its over. Oh, Ra, if you could hear me, please, help me know./ Ryou thought miserably, knowing no one could help him. Then, out of the corer of his eye, he saw the shadow of someone. Then, at lightning speed, the shadow appeared, which showed a black cloaked figure, who was bringing a sword down on the leader that attacked Ryou.

Bakura's Pov

" Oh great. Now I'm lost. Damn that Marik. Giving me the wrong directions to the Pharoah's temple. Damn him to the underworld." he muttered, tying the reigns of his horse to a near by tree. He felt a breeze pass by. It was chilling to him. He pulled the hood of his dark cloak up. He was an albino, with wild. Spiky shoulder length white hair, that framed his medium tanned skin, and sharp, brown- crimson eyes. His skin was unmarked by Egypt's guards, or famines, for he had a m,uscular bosy, but still looked lithe,. The very image of an incubus of men. He of course, was skilled in that type of activity, but preferred to wait. He sighed agitatingly while following a very scribbled paper with hard to interpret directions.

He heard fighting going on. He could hear the word's , " bye-bye , bed slave."

/ Wonder what's going on. Must be really bad since someone wants to kill a worthless bed slave. Especially if it's a woman. How I loathe them. They are so pitiful , to always cry, and very emotional. But, that is how they were made. Oh well. Might as well check this scene out. Maybe the slave was so ugly, that they just had to kill her. That would definitely be a funny predicament. /

He was well hidden by the trees that surrounded the area, and what he saw made him smirk, but then, it faded. What he first saw was nineteen huge barbarian bodies strewn all over, with body parts disconnected. Then, he saw a lean figure on the floor, cloak opened partly to show the body hidden. It was a boy's body, who had bruises all over, cuts on the forearms , and from his view, nothing to protect himself with. Though , close to the boy was a thin sword. / Made for the disconnection of body parts./ Bakura reminded himself absently, since he did have experience with these weapons, and they often were against him . Another, was a black hilted dagger, with a diamond encrusted into it as a sign of beauty, with a pure silver blade, that was drenched with blood.

/ Oh well. Not my probl- oh my Ra, he is one beautiful bed slave. Oh, now I don't want him to be hurt. Damn hormones. Can't control them. I'm supposed to be the Great Tomb Robber Bakura, and now I'm getting hot over one little boy. Okay, One hot, sexy, little boy. Might as well keep him and save him from this ugly old brute of a man. Tch. I am so much better than him. What the hell am I thinking? Not as if I'm in love with him anyways. Okay, I'm not supposed to show mercy, and now, I'm being like a damn prince charming. / he thought , catching a glimpse of miserable earthen colored eyes, gorgeous eyes, and felt a sense of pity... and something else.

/I know I will regret this./ He dashed , and jumped up./ Right where I'm supposed to be. Right above this stupid brute's head./ He slashed, making the leader's head fall off, the leaders face in a permanent shocked expression.

Normal Pov

Ryou just stared in disbelief. Someone had just saved him. / Thank you Ra! Thank you/ He prayed quickly. Ryou looked at himself. He was littered with little cuts, and big bruises. He smiled a little./ Ironic, isn't it? This was exactly how I was supposed to look for Bakura, and in this exact position. Malik will be happy not to do this ./ He then felt himself lifted up./ or maybe not. Where is this stranger taking me anyways/ Ryou felt suspicion, but then, it was washed over with a sense of safety. / Whatever. I haven't felt this safe in ages./ He relaxed into the touch. He felt tired, and ached. He groaned, and then started to fall into the blissful, eternal darkness of slumber.

Bakura gazed at the boy. / He must be hurt badly. I'll pick him up, and put him on my Arabian horse that I brang along with me. Thank God I did. Or else I'd have one hell of a back ache tomorrow./ Bakura picked the teen up, and brought him to his horse, who was concealed by the shadow's of tree's./ I don't even know why I'm dong this. What the hell is wrong with me? Well, whatever is going on with me, I'm sure I'll figure it out soon. He saddled Ryou up, and climbed on the powerful horse. He clicked, and rode towards his destination. His home, which was located near an oasis.

Little did he know, right behind him was a black shadow, which had slowly faded away as he rode on. A shadow that has sun-kissed blond hair, and ferocious lavender eyes.

CA: Please don't laugh, this is my first try at an Egyptian based story. One that actually has Ryou and Bakura leading. And sorry to those who like tea. I just absolutely hate her. She just talks, about anything, which really annoys the hell outta me. Oh, I think that there might be a little MxM. And there will definitely be lemons. And a few limes. At the most, three. If you have any ideas of any side pairings you may want me to include, please tell me. The highest two will be chosen and written with. Thanx ! " "


End file.
